xxxfandomcom-20200223-history
XXx: State of the Union
xXx: State of the Union is the second movie in the xXx franchise. It was written by Simon Kinberg, directed by Lee Tamahori, and released in 2005. It is a direct sequel to the 2002 movie xXx which starred Vin Diesel as protagonist Xander Cage. Diesel declined to return for a sequel, so his character was killed in the short film The Final Chapter: The Death of Xander Cage. He was replaced by rapper Ice Cube playing a new character named Darius Stone. This is followed by the third movie in the franchise, XXX: Return of Xander Cage in 2017. The movie deals with NSA Agent Augustus Gibbons (Samuel L. Jackson), leader of the XXX Program from the first movie, recruiting an imprisoned Navy SEAL named Darius Stone. Stone's mission is stop his former commanding officer and the man who put him in prison, U.S. Secretary of Defense George Deckert (William Dafoe), from attempting a coup on the U.S. Government. Plot In Virginia, a rancher discovers dead bodies on his farm and is then killed by assailants. The attackers use special explosives to break into an NSA bunker beneath the horse farm. Agent Augustus Gibbons fends off the attackers before barely escaping. Shavers, Gibbons' assistant, informs him that with the attack on the NSA bunker, Alabama "Bama" Cobb also had Xander Cage apparently killed in Bora Bora. To find a new substitute, Gibbons meets with Lieutenant Darius Stone, a former U.S. Navy SEAL, who is currently serving 9 of his 20 year sentence in Leavenworth for disobeying orders and breaking the jaw of General George Deckert, who is now the Secretary of Defense. Gibbons helps Stone break out. Stone meets with Zeke, his old partner in crime, and Lola, his former girlfriend, who now runs an exotic car shop. Stone is instructed to recover a hard drive from the NSA bunker, and he manages to escape Agent Steele at the same time. Gibbons is attacked in his house and apparently killed, with Deckert and Sergeant Cobb covering up the plot. Stone meets up with Gibbons' contact, Mayweather, to get information. Stone goes to her safe house but is framed for the murder of General Jack Pettibone; Mayweather is revealed to be involved. The police arrive, and Steele enters and talks to Stone, who escapes afterwards. Shavers hacks into the Pentagon to retrieve Deckert's plans. Stone infiltrates Deckert's troops aboard an aircraft carrier and discovers Gibbons is not dead, but being held prisoner. Stone's presence is alerted by Mayweather. Gibbons orders Stone to escape and leave him. After retrieving the plans, Stone gets into a tank and fights his way out of the ship. He learns that Deckert is planning a coup against President Sanford. Stone makes contact with Steele and shows him the plans. When Steele notes that his plans are not clear proof, Stone leaves in frustration, to Steele's initial disbelief. During a conversation with Deckert, Steele realizes Stone was right. He finds Stone and tells him that Deckert wants to kill Sanford and his successors so he can take Sanford's place as President, in opposition to Sanford's current plans to dismantle various military branches to focus on foreign aid. Unable to trust legitimate law enforcement, Stone, Steele, and Shavers enlist the aid of Zeke and his crew. Together, they rob an 18-wheeler secretly hauling guns and equipment to the Department of Homeland Security under the guise of a cheese truck. They end up hijacking a tank, and Stone helps Steele infiltrate the Capitol building. A shootout starts, and Gibbons kills Mayweather. Deckert and Cobb abduct Sanford while he is making the State of the Union Address. They escape on a bullet train. Jackson arrives with a car, and Stone uses it to infiltrate the train. He engages and kills Cobb before engaging Deckert, while Steele extracts Sanford. Stone jumps out after Gibbons destroys the train, killing Deckert. The story is covered up, and Deckert is buried and branded as a hero. Sanford awards Steele and the unknown soldier (Stone) the Medal of Honor, and Stone goes back to his former lifestyle. In the now-rebuilt NSA Headquarters, Gibbons, Steele, and Shavers discuss what kind of person the next Triple X agent should be. Gibbons says that he has the perfect candidate for the job. Cast * Ice Cube as Darius Stone / xXx * Willem Dafoe as US Secretary of Defense, General George Deckert * Scott Speedman as NSA Agent Kyle Christopher Steele * Peter Strauss as US President James Sanford * Samuel L. Jackson as NSA Agent Augustus Eugene Gibbons * John G. Connolly as Sgt Alabama "Bama" Cobb * Xzibit as Zeke * Sunny Mabrey as Charlie Mayweather * Nona Gaye as Lola Jackson * Michael Roof as NSA Agent Toby Lee Shavers * Ramon De Ocampo as NSA Agent Meadows Gallery Posters File:XXX State of the Union Poster.jpg Stills File:Darius Stone XXX 001.jpg File:George Deckert XXX 001.jpg File:James Sanford XXX 001.jpg File:Kyle Christopher Steele XXX 001.jpg File:Toby Lee Shavers XX 001.jpg References External links * XXX: State of the Union at Wikipedia.org Category:Movies